Getaway
Getaway is the fifth episode of the second season of the Troublemakers reboot. It follows Owen Harris being enlisted by The 12th Street Kids as their getaway driver in a theft and trying to keep Grandma Betty safe. The episode was released on December 20th, 2013. Synopsis Owen's past finally catches up to him. Can he escape? Plot The episode begins with Paige getting off the bus and heading towards Owen's house. Angry and frustrated with the current state of their relationship, Paige hopes to get answers as to what they are: an exclusive couple or not. Knocking on his door, Paige sees that Owen is visibly uncomfortable with her presence in his neighborhood. Ignoring his paranoia and pleas to leave the property, Paige tells Owen that she is done with sneaking around and wants to know what to consider them. This catches Owen's attention and he agrees to discuss it with her as long as they keep the conversation quick. Paige brings up the fact that she knows he only went to Homecoming with Maria because she attended with Lee. Paige confesses to him that her date went horribly with Lee. Upon this discovery, Owen admits that he didn't have any fun with Maria at the movie theatre either after he gets over his initial surprise. The two share a small moment where they both laugh and smile about how he hates the type of people who talk throughout movies but the moment is disrupted when Owen notices a car that is driving by slowly. Scared, Owen once again shoos her away and tells her that she has to go home. Taking it as his disinterest in saving their relationship, Paige becomes offended and impatient and tells him that she will never talk to him again. Paige storms off to go home while Owen watches helplessly and sadly. Owen closes the door once he goes back inside and is confronted by Grandma Betty who is concerned for his skittish behavior. Owen tells her not to worry about him but she shoots back that it is her job to do so. The doorbell then rings and Owen mistakens it for Paige coming back. Opening the door, he is surprised when it is Sal, Dom and Big Jon waiting on his doorstep. The boys come in when Grandma Betty sees them and invites them in. While Grandma Betty prepares spaghetti for them to eat, she decides that she needs to partake in conversation with them in order to figure out why they are hanging around Owen again. Asking if they're all going to a dance, Big Jon and Dom drop hints as to where they are going despite Sal's protests. Grandma Betty plays dumb, pretending not to recognize that they are not going to a real charity dance. This satisfies all of them and they begin to eat. Talking to Sal, Sal comments that she looks like she's in good health. Happy with the compliment, Grandma Betty thanks him before he makes dangerous implications and subtle threats about her life and old age. Owen picks up on these threats and tells them that they should all leave now. Grandma Betty tries to pull Owen aside before he leaves but Sal intervenes and tells them that there is no time for goodbyes. Outside, Owen is passed the keys to Sal's black-cherry sports car and is told that he will be their getaway driver. Hesitant to go through with helping them, Owen sees Grandma Betty watching him worriedly through the window. Remembering that if he doesn't help Sal he will hurt Grandma Betty, Owen gets in the car. A few moments after Owen leaves, Paige comes storming back up to the house. Wanting to talk to Owen still, Paige knocks on the door and is greeted by a worried Grandma Betty. Grandma Betty tells her that he might be in trouble, gives her the directions that Dom and Big Jon gave her at the dinner table, and car keys. Driving up to a warehouse, Sal explains to the group that inside is a bunch of game consoles that are donated to charities. Owen is speechless and accuses him of being heartless since he has never once tried to steal items that were to be given to children for Christmas. This makes Dom and Big Jon hesitant as they aren't comfortable either with stealing from kids. This hesitance is cut short when Sal glares at them and his intimidation overpowers their guilt, leading them to agreeing to help steal the consoles. Before they leave to go inside, Sal tells Owen that if they're not all out in five minutes, he's to go inside and help them. As they leave, Owen waits for a long ten minutes before deciding he has to go inside and see what's keeping them. Heading inside, he searches for them when he notices them running out with bags of game consoles. Sal triggers the alarm on Owen and traps him inside by locking him in. Owen pleads with Sal desperately to let him out, Sal tells him that he's getting revenge on Owen for when they were on a mission and Owen was the only one to escape without being sent to prison. This angers Owen who knows that Sal would have ran as well if the situation was reversed. Sal dismisses this and runs away with Dom and Big Jon. Trying to break free, Owen gives up all hope when the door doesn't budge and he hears the sirens of police cars. Finding the situation helpless, Owen reflects on knowing that his life would be over once he gets caught since he would be blamed for the lost consoles and for being an accomplice. Paige appears on the other side of the door, having just arrived and finding him locked inside. The two of them rush to Grandma Betty's old car. Telling Paige that she's never really seen him drive before, Owen proceeds to drive off with the police trailing behind him. Attempting to lose the cops, Paige and Owen devise a plan to show the police that it wasn't them who stole the consoles when Owen realizes he can't hold off the police for much longer. Spotting Sal's car up ahead, Paige throws one of her shoes at the trunk of their car. The trunk flies open and exposes the stolen game consoles which are seen by the police. The police abandon Owen's car and instead start chasing Big Jon, Sal, and Dom. Passing by their car, Owen shouts out the window that it must suck to be them mockingly. Arriving home, all is well before Officer Monte arrives to arrest Owen for being a suspect in a theft and participating in a car chase. Grandma Betty cuts into the conversation and is able to talk Officer Monte into letting Owen go by explaining the situation and how both have grown up to be good men. Officer Monte is sent home with some spaghetti, leaving Paige and Owen alone in the house when Grandma Betty goes to bed. The two argue and Paige storms off. Grandma Betty comes out from her room and tells Owen to go after her because Paige is in love with him. Realizing how blind he has been, Owen runs after her and catches her at the bus stop. Paige waves him away, saying that she needs to take this bus in order to get home. Owen smiles, saying that if she stays he'll drive her. Bonus Scene A little boy named Elmo, Taylor Vale's younger brother, wakes up Christmas morning to receive a brand new game console from his mother who got it from the charity. Characters *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Grandma Betty *Sal *Dom *Big Jon *Officer Monte *Elmo (Bonus Scene) *Mother (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6